Fire and Ice
by btvsna
Summary: Edward needs to talk with Bella and Jacob. Takes place during Eclipse. OOC. WARNING: This really earns it rating with lemony goodness. You've been warned.


**I am up for sale for the Fandom Gives Back! Just $40 to a wonderful fund, and I will write whatever your little heart desires. There isn't much time left, so run, don't walk, and get my last story that's up for grabs! There's a link in my profile, so run to it!**

**A/N: This is my first time writing something this…naughty. I want to thank MommaB (mombaily) for taking the time to beta this for me. She's awesome, and you should really run and check out her stuff. You rock my world, girly. Can't think of anyone else I'd rather sit next to me in hell.**

**That said, I hope ya'll enjoy my perviness.**

**As always, I own nothing, I'm just playing pretend.**

I walked down the stairs and into, quite possibly, the most awkward situation of my life. Taking in the two people in my living room, I half wished I could just disappear back up the stairs, and never come back down.

_Fuck._

I cleared my throat softly, unnecessarily announcing my arrival; they no doubt had both heard me. Two pairs of eyes glanced up at me, one set brown, the other topaz. My heart stuttered a moment before taking off at full speed. Both men looked smug. Obviously, each thought they were the sole cause of my erratic heartbeat. In all honesty, I wasn't sure who was to blame.

"So," I began awkwardly, not really sure what to say. Apparently, that was all Jake needed to break the ice.

"So, _Edward_," Jacob sneered his name, "What's all this about? You said it was important."

"Yes, well…" Edward looked awkwardly at me. I seemed to have about as much of a clue what was going on as Jacob did, so I simply shrugged. Edward glanced briefly at Jake before looking out the window and continuing. "In light of recent _events_, I thought it best that we all sit down and figure out a way for Bella to spend time with both of us in a way that makes her happy."

I stifled a groan. I was certain the "events" he referred to were my recent escapes to La Push. It seemed Jake was thinking the same thing, as a grin grew on the side of his face visible to me. He leaned back against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest, entirely self confident. I watched the muscles of his arms ripple slightly beneath his black shirt before turning away.

_Bad, Bella,_ I chastised myself. _You shouldn't be ogling your best friend, especially when your boyfriend's in the same room. _

I glanced at Edward, and noticed he had mirrored Jacob's stance against the opposite wall. The way his arms were crossed stretched the fabric of his shirt against his chest. I had to repress another groan. I felt my arousal begin to build and prayed they couldn't smell it. If either could, they showed no indication.

"So, what exactly do you suggest, Cullen?" Jake asked, his tone dripping with bitter sarcasm. "Since you get her during the week, does that mean I can have her all weekend?"

The suggestive nature of Jacob's tone was not lost on me, and his accompanying thoughts provoked a low growl from Edward.

"I'd watch what you're thinking, dog, before I have to come over there and clean your head out for you."

Jake pushed off the wall and took an aggressive stance, which Edward mirrored. Not wanting them to come to blows on my account, I darted to stand between them.

"Guys, come on, now," I said, raising my hands up in a gesture of peace. I knew if they wanted to fight I couldn't stop them, but I hoped the fear of hurting me, should I get caught in the middle, would be deterrent enough for the both of them.

It seemed I was mistaken.

Jacob stepped closer to me until my outstretched palm rested on the warmth of his firm abs. I restrained the urge to clench my fingers into his shirt but couldn't stop my eyes from shutting at the contact. Jacob seemed to notice, and he chuckled softly.

To my surprise, I felt my opposite hand connect with solid coolness, and I looked up to see it touching Edward's chest now. He wasn't looking at me, but at Jake, a challenge in his eyes.

Standing an arm's length from both of them, the extreme polar opposites did odd things to my body. I felt my heart rate pick up again, and hammer so hard against my chest I was certain a human with decent hearing would notice. My breathing was becoming increasingly shallow, and the pool of moisture between my legs began soaking through my panties.

I watched Edward close his eyes, and heard them both inhale sharply through their noses. A hiss from Edward and a groan from Jake alerted me they had noticed my arousal.

_Fuck._

Edward's eyes snapped open and he glared at Jacob.

"Don't even think about it, mongrel," he hissed.

I was about to ask what Jake was thinking, but all thought left me when I felt his hands on my waist and his extreme heat pressed against my back. Dipping his head, he pressed his torrid lips to the base of my neck. Instinctually, I closed my eyes. Letting my head fall back, I moaned, and felt Jake smile against my skin.

"Why not?" He whispered huskily. "You did say you wanted to find a way she could be happy spending time with the both of us."

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. Conflicting emotions seemed to be warring across his face, as he stepped forward, closing the distance between us. He placed his hands at the base of my rib cage, mere inches above Jacob's, Edward closed the distance between us. His cold, marble chest was pressed against mine, contrasting beautifully with Jacob's, still pressed against my back.

Edward brought his frigid lips to my neck, causing me to purr as my eyes slipped back closed, once more. He slowly traced a chilly path from my neck to my ear with his tongue.

"Bella," he whispered in a low lust filled voice that drenched my panties further. "Do you like this?"

Jacob chose that moment to bring his lips down on my shoulder, trailing warm, open-mouthed kisses to my collarbone and back again.

Unable to speak, I nodded.

Jake's grip tightened on my waist as Edward chuckled softly. My icy god flicked his tongue out, wetting my earlobe before speaking again.

"Do you want this?" he asked seductively, his hands tracing my ribcage up to the sides of my breasts then back. I nodded again.

"What do you want, love?" He sucked on my earlobe gently as he darted a hand under my shirt, bringing it to rest just under my left breast. "Tell me."

It was too much.

The delicious heat radiating off Jacob pressed into my back and the fantastic chill of Edward pressed into my front. It was just far too much for me to form a coherent thought.

"I want…I want you," I managed. "I want both of you."

Edward growled, low in his chest, and Jake moaned softly against my shoulder.

"What do you want us to do, honey?" Jacob's throaty voice questioned me. With his sultry whisper in one ear, and Edward's arctic breath in the other, I was going to go insane.

"I want…oh god…I want you to," I couldn't think. They were kissing my neck, and the contrast was muddling my brain. "I want you to fuck me."

They bucked their hips into me at my declaration, and pressed their erections into my back and stomach, simultaneously. I tossed my head, groaning louder.

"You want us _both_ inside of you, love?" Edward asked, sucking my earlobe into his fridgid mouth.

"You want us to fuck you at the same time, baby?" Jacob purred into my other ear, grazing the lobe between his teeth.

My knees turning jelly, I was thankful they were supporting my weight equally. Otherwise, I would have been a mess on the floor.

"Yes," I hissed hoarsely in response to their questions. It turned into a wail of pleasure as Jake gently bit down on my shoulder, and Edward flicked a finger over my painfully hard nipple. My scream was smothered by Edward's hard, glacial lips, as his tongue entered roughly, possessing mine, exerting dominance. I moaned into his mouth, expressing my delight at finally being kissed this way.

I felt a tepid finger under my chin, turning my face from Edward's releasing his cool mouth from my lips. I barely had time to take in a shallow breath before Jacob's warm, soft lips assaulted me. His tongue was less demanding, taking the time caress and manipulate mine. The heat from his mouth was amazing. Their techniques were completely different. While Edward's kisses were firm and guarded, even now, Jacob's were all encompassing.

All too soon, they both pulled away from me. I whimpered, missing the strength of their bodies pressed against mine. Edward smiled smugly as he dropped his hands to the hem of my shirt.

"Don't worry, love, we're not done with you yet."

Edward lifted my shirt up over my head, his fingers drawing up gooseflesh where they ghosted over my skin. My shirt wasn't half-way up my arms when I felt Jacob's heated fingers working the clasp of my bra. I dropped my arms, both garments falling to the floor, and stood half naked before the two most important men in my life. I watched as they stared at my exposed chest and hungrily licked their lips. Another flood of wetness surged between my legs.

In unison, they dropped their mouths to my breasts. If I thought the contrast of them working my neck was wonderful, it was nothing compared to this. They both suckled at me, Jacob standing slightly behind me, his hand on my hips, and Edward in front of me, his hand on my waist. Edward was drawing slow circles against my nipple with the point of his tongue, as Jake ran my other nipple between his teeth. I fisted my hands in their hair, holding them to me, as I cried out in pleasure.

The contrasting feelings, hot and cold, gentle and rough, were quickly becoming too much. I had to have them, needed them to touch me, before I came undone.

Releasing my hands from their hair, I reached down to stroke their erections through their jeans. Jacob's length was pressing into the base of my ribs, Edward's into my hip. They both hissed against my breasts at the contact, bucking slightly against my palms. I hummed in my throat, knowing what I was doing to them.

"Please," I managed, my voice breathy and slightly deeper. God, I sounded like sex personified.

"Please what, love?" Edward asked, his voice thick with lust.

"Please," I whimpered, trying to grind myself into Jacob's erection. I wanted, needed them inside of me, filling me, stretching me.

"Tell us what you want, honey, and we'll give it to you." I moaned; Jacob's voice was dripping with implications.

"Fuck me," I growled, leaning forward and biting onto Edward's ear.

Jacob had my jeans unbuttoned and Edward jerked them down my legs before I knew what had happened. They sent each other identical, devious looks before each grabbed a side of my lace panties tore them free. I was a little put out, I liked that pair. But all thoughts about my underwear were driven from my mind as I felt Edward's icy tongue on my heat. I cried out and my knees gave way, but Jacob's strong arms caught me from behind.

"That's it, baby," he whispered into my ear as he palmed my breast. "Let us know how good we make you feel."

I was moaning nonstop, thrashing my head back and forth. Edward's cold tongue circled my swollen clit, and Jacob's warm hands pinched my hardened nipples. I was teetering on the edge when Edward drove one long, frigid finger inside me. I screamed, coming violently against his hand and mouth.

I heard them groan as I rode out my orgasm.

"God, Edward, does she taste as good as she smells?" Jake asked from behind me.

"Better," Edward crooned, sucking the dripping finger he just pleasured me with, staring at me intently. "Why don't you come taste for yourself?"

Moving at inhuman speed, Edward took the place behind me, gently massaging my breasts, as Jacob ran his humid tongue through my folds, moaning against me.

"Delicious," he growled, before thrusting his tongue inside me. I cried out, bucking against Jacob's face as he fucked me with his mouth.

"That's right, sweetheart," Edward cooed in my ear, rolling a nipple between his fingers. "Ride his tongue, love. Pleasure yourself with him."

I tossed my head back against Edward's shoulder, feeling another orgasm building quickly inside me. Unexpectedly, I felt one of his cool fingers press against my clit, rubbing in small circles, adding to my demise.

The combination of Jake's hot tongue in my pussy and Edward's icy finger on my clit was enough to drive me over the edge again. I came in Jake's mouth, screaming a long list of profanities while his tongue carried me through the orgasm. When I finally opened my eyes, Jacob was kneeling before me, a smug grin on his lips.

"Did you enjoy that, baby?" he asked.

Unable to speak, I simply nodded. I quickly became aware I was being lowered to the floor by strong, cautious arms. Leaning back against Edward, I felt the cool expanse of his bare skin pressed against me. _When did he get undressed?_

"Do you still want this, darling?" He whispered his inquiry, and rubbed something thick and hard against my back. With a gasp I realized it must be his erection. I moaned, nodding fervently.

"Tell us how much, baby," Jake taunted as I looked into his eyes and whimpered. He had taken his clothing off as well, and was standing before me, tan and muscular. I licked my lips at the site of his hand stroking the length of his impressive cock.

"So much," I whispered. "Please."

Edward leaned back, and held my hips stead as he pulled me over him. He slid his erection into my wet opening, filling me entirely.

"Oh, god!" I cried out in ecstasy. Closing my eyes at the feeling of his cold dick deep inside my hot folds, I reeled in the sensation. It was incredible.

He thrust up once, then again, before withdrawing completely. I cried out at the loss.

"Shhh, love," he whispered to me. "I just needed lubrication to ease my way in, to make it more pleasurable for you." And with that he pressed against my other entrance.(The suggestion you made just sounded a tad wordy to me.)

Inch by inch he was filling me, stretching me in an entirely different way. When he was entirely sheathed within me, he stopped, and rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Fuck, Bella," he hissed. "You're so fucking tight."

Slowly, he pulled out, and plunged back in as we both moaned at the sensation. Again he slowly pulled out before thrusting his dick into my ass again as his powerful hands guided my waist.

"Jesus, that's fucking hot," I heard Jake's voice crack with lust.

Opening my eyes, I saw Jacob standing before us, watching Edward fuck my ass, his hand sliding up and down his shaft. I reached my hand out and beckoned him to join us.

"I believe I said I wanted to fuck the both of you," I purred.

Immediately, Jacob was on his knees before me. He slapped the head of his cock against my swollen clit, eliciting a hiss from me. Edward stilled his ministrations, still fully sheathed in my ass, as Jacob aligned himself and slowly pressed into me.

"Fuck, Bells," he huffed, his head falling to my breast when he was fully within me.

As both men remained completely still, I lay panting between them, enjoying the amazing sensation of Jacob's fiery warmth right next to Edward's icy coolness. My patience ran thin, and my needs dictated my actions. No longer able to wait for them, I began writhing and twisting, desperate for friction.

Edward's grip tightened on my hips as set a rhythm, one thrusting in as the other pulled out, pushing me closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. Jacob was sucking one nipple as he thrust his cock pounded into me again and again; complementing Edward's thrusts into my ass as he roughly palmed my other breast. We were moaning and grunting, our erotic ramblings toppling one over the other. Their pace quickened, and their pounding became more urgent.

I was so close to coming, and I could tell by Edward and Jacob's erratic thrusts that they were getting closer as well. My body burned with my unreleased orgasm, and I maneuvered my hand between my body and Jacob's to rub my clit. Franticly, I pleasured myself, needing release before I spontaneously combusted. Edward watched my frustrated reaction and responded with lust-filled encouragement.

"That's good, sweetheart, touch yourself. Do it for us, love."

Jake lifted his heavy lids and watched my finger trace small, fast circles over my raw bundle of nerves.

"Come on, baby, make yourself come." That was all I needed.

With a scream I exploded and spilled over the edge, my walls clenched tight around both men. I felt as they both came as well, spilling into me, hot and cold, fire and ice, spilling their seed deep within me.

Panting wildly, I sat up and scanned the room in total confusion. I was in my bedroom, not the living room, and it was dark out, not the middle of the day as it was moments before. Looking over, I saw Edward lying besides me in my bed. A bemused expression crept across his face.

"Pleasant dream?" he asked, trying hard to hide his amusement.


End file.
